


The Coming Dark

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan now knows what's in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Dark

        Jonathan had forgotten he'd been afraid of the dark as a boy, but finding himself amongst living monsters in Transylvania had reminded him roughly of all of those childhood reasons. He'd known monsters had existed once, but his adult mind had convinced him that he'd only been imagining a boogie man in his monster, a Werewolf down his street, and a ghost underneath his bed. Now, he knew they were real, but once more, he wasn't afraid of the dark for the coming dark meant the Draculas and all their kind would awaken. His night would be filled with friends.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
